


Baby I can't wait

by YouTouchedMeHere



Category: The Bold Type, kadena - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Punishment, Sexting, Smut, Top Kat Edison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTouchedMeHere/pseuds/YouTouchedMeHere
Summary: Kat has to work but Adena has other plans. Watch top Kat get her revenge
Relationships: Kat Edison & Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Baby I can't wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So glad to be back, this quarantine has given me the occasion to finally finish this work, which btw is my first smut and boy do I feel uncomfortable writing these.  
> I would like to remind you that English is not my first language so I apologise in advance for any grammatical/lexical mistake. Constructive criticism is well accepted!  
> Hope you enjoy my story, let me know what you think in the comment section!  
> Thank you xoxo

Adena was lying down on the bed, she had taken the day off and had hoped Kat could do the same to spend some “quality time” together, but her girlfriend was too busy organizing Scarlet's party and she really had to sit in every meeting to be sure she was getting all the details. Ever since she had been promoted, her work days had gotten longer, making it hard to find the time to be with Adena and she was starting to suffer the blow. That's exactly what put her in the mood for some teasing: she knew Kat was in a meeting and she decided to give her something that would make her wish she was home instead.  
She wanted to start with something seemingly innocent, so she took out her phone, opened the front camera and posed, lightly biting at her bottom lip and showing a bit of cleavage; she made sure to show off her collar bones, where Kat had left a small hickey the night before and then snapped the picture. She looked at it, feeling the thrill of excitement running through her, before hitting send.

-Woke up like this- she wrote, under the picture and waited for Kat to see the text. Soon enough the three tiny bubbles appeared on the screen, signaling that Kat was answering.  
-That's not fair :(- Adena chuckled in front of that reaction and decided to step up her game; she removed the covers from her body, exposing her bare thighs and snapped another picture, this time framing from just below her boobs to her ankles, only wearing a pair of burgundy, lace panties.  
-Better? ;)- This game was really turning her on and she knew damn well it was having the same effect on Kat, who immediately answered  
-I'm sitting in a meeting but I would much rather sit on your face rn-  
Adena felt her blood shoot to her center as she imagined Kat's face between her legs, exactly where she wanted it. Her hand started wandering across her body, lightly caressing her stomach and then moving lower, letting a soft whimper escape from her lips. She started rubbing circles in a firmer way, feeling herself getting closer and closer when she was struck by and idea. She quickly grabbed her phone and clicked on Kat's name to start the call. She went back to touching herself while she waited for Kat to pick up, building up her pleasure. When Kat finally answered she did it with an apparent frustrated tone, much to Adena's satisfaction: her plan was working.  
-What?-  
Adena smiled and immediately replied -Nothing baby, I just wanted to hear your voice...I miss you soo much here, alone, naked in our bed…-  
She heard Kat intake a sharp breath before she answered -Baby…please not when I'm at work, or I'm gonna have to hang up!- Adena was quick to reply:- don't you dare do it! If you hang up on me now, you won't get anything tonight…-  
-Damnit- Kat whispered. Adena let a moan escape from her mouth when her middle finger tickled just the right spot and then she started moving her hand faster.  
-Adena please…- Kat clenched her thighs, images of everything she wanted to do to Adena flashing through her mind, tightening the grip on her phone.  
-Oh baby your fingers would feel so much better inside of me- Adena purred, with that breathy tone of hers, a tone Kat knew all too well, a tone that preannounced an intense release. She just gave up and let Adena play her game, already thinking about how she could make her pay for it that night.  
-Adena I have to go back to the meeting- Kat tried to get herself out of that situation, her voice betraying how worked up she was and then she heard a long, loud moan come from the other hand of the phone, followed by a shaky -Oh fuck, Kat!-  
Thank God no one was watching, otherwise they would have seen her eyes roll to the back of her head, her body go rigid at the thought of Adena coming on the phone, knowing damn well how she looked like when she came down from her climax. It was all too much and, just when Kat thought Adena couldn't get any hotter, she heard her whisper in the phone:- you've been such a good girl to me baby, you will definitely be rewarded tonight-  
Kat tried to compose herself, wanting to let Adena know that she was going to get payback for that stunt she had pulled, but everything that came out of her mouth was:- I'm so wet right now and I still have two meetings ahead...you'll have to pay for this- her voice was weak on that last sentence and Adena clearly felt it, so, to make Kat finally crumble, she just said:  
-Oh baby I can't wait-  
And with that she hung up, leaving Kat all hot and bothered, thinking about that sexy smirk that was probably playing on Adena's face. She was going to make her pay for that, one way or another.  
Oh no, Adena didn't have a clue of what she was in for.

~~~  
Kat opened the door of her apartment, exhausted from the day but also ready to kick start her plan; she had had the whole day to think about a proper way to get revenge, and she had come up with the perfect way.  
As soon as she saw Kat's beautiful face peek from the kitchen, Adena immediately walked towards her, snaking her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss. She had been thinking about that last sentence the whole day. "You'll have to pay for this". She was dying to know what her girlfriend had in store for her, especially because she knew that Kat could get a little kinky when it came to...well... punishments.  
Her enthusiasm went down when she noticed that it looked like Kat had forgotten about their conversation, since she just went on asking about her day.  
They sat down in front of the couch and started eating the Chinese takeout that Kat had grabbed on her way back, telling each other about their day; they were already halfway through their dinner, Kat hadn't brought up the topic yet and Adena was getting antsy. She really was looking forward to a nice sex-filled night but apparently Kat wasn't on the same page as her. So she decided to take the wheel: at first she just got closer to her girlfriend, making her hand accidentally fall on her thigh and rubbing it slightly. Then she proceeded to plant small kisses on her bare shoulder and that's when Kat caught up. Kat was actually enjoying the whole thing, knowing damn well what Adena's intentions were, she was just pretending like she didn't understand to make things go smoother for her plan. When their lips finally met, Adena just went for it and straddled Kat's thighs. As soon as she found herself on top of her girlfriend, she didn't waste time and started grinding on her, in desperate search of friction, a gasp leaving her lips when Kat firmly grabbed her ass and gave it a little spank. Despite Adena being on top, Kat was in control and that made Adena really, really wet. There was something about Kat being assertive, giving orders and overall being in charge that made Adena's legs quiver, that's why she loved watching her work.  
She broke the kiss and got closer to Kat's ear, whispering:-Shall we take this to bed?-, lust filling her dark eyes. Kat stood up, holding her by her thighs, which were tightly wrapped around her waist and headed towards their bed, trying so hard not to lose her balance, hard task when Adena's tongue was sliding up and down her neck.  
As soon as they landed on the bed, Kat proceeded to take off Adena's top while she unzipped her pants. Soon enough their clothes were forming a pile on the floor, leaving them in their underwear; Kat's eyes shoot to Adena's lace blue lingerie, and for a second she thought about abandoning her plan and just fuck her tonight. But that was just a split second. She was hell bent on making her pay. Adena had been waiting for that moment all day long and she was starting to get impatient, judging by the shallow breaths leaving her puffy lips even under the lightest of Kat's touch. She needed her to do something about the growing arousal pooling between her legs so she took her hand and placed it inside her panties, hoping she would get the message. -Someone's eager tonight- said Kat with a smirk, slowly moving two fingers through her wet folds, making her moan. - Please Kat...harder-  
-I love it when you beg- Kat whispered to her ear, biting at her earlobe. She was moving her fingers painfully slow, enjoying the view of a squirming Adena under her. Moaning. Sweat beads covering her body, making her glow. Messy hair spread over the pillow. Back arching. Overall a hot mess. She finally entered her with a finger, gaining a whimper which turned into a moan as soon as she added another finger, stretching her walls. Kat started leaving kisses all over Adena's body, from just below her belly button, going up between her breasts, occasionally biting at the tempting, heated skin, and then she trailed hot kisses back down to her thighs leaving a few love bites along the way. She finally aligned her mouth to Adena's center, glistening in all her wetness, and then she gave a long, broad stroke with her tongue, making Adena cry out and tangle her fingers in Kat's hair, slightly pulling it. She focused her attention on Adena's clit, sucking on it, resulting in a series of expletives leaving her girlfriend's mouth. Adena was looking down at her with hungry eyes and, fuck wasn't it the hottest thing ever. Kat could literally feel her wetness drip down her thighs but she HAD to stick to her plan. So she decided to just go straight to the point, moving away from her clit, feeling Adena's walls swallow her fingers. Kat knew she was close so she curled her fingers, stroking Adena's sweet spot.  
-Fuck I'm going to come- Adena cried out, Kat quickend her pace, moving her fingers in and out of Adena and as soon as she screamed - Yes Kat fuck me!- She removed her fingers, denying Adena her release. Adena's eyes went wide, looking at her lover with confusion and frustration written on her face:- What the hell are you doing?!- Kat laughed, licked at her fingers, glistening in Adena's wetness and simply answered:- That's what you get when you leave me all hot and bothered in a board meeting, love- Adena rolled her eyes before letting out a frustrated grunt:- Get your fingers back inside my pussy, NOW Kat Edison!- Kat flaunted a cocky smile:- That's no way to apologize, Adena El-Amin. Apparently you haven't learned your lesson…- Adena clicked her tongue, closing her legs and standing up from the bed, leaving a smirking Kat to gloat. -You know what?- she exclaimed -I'm going to take this matter in my own hands, I don't need you- She said while rustling through a drawer, taking out a pink vibrator and heading to the bathroom. -Oh is that so? I'll make sure to remember that in further occasions- Adena looked at her and said:- You'll have to be very, very lucky to get those "further occasions", goodbye- and with that she closed the door behind her.  
~~~  
About thirty minutes later she came out with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.  
-Three times uh? I can get you off seven times in a row...just saying- Kat chimed in, with a cocky grin.  
-Actually it was four and I know what you're capable of, but apparently tonight I don't deserve your...how can I say it...sexual expertise so I'm more than okay with my 4 orgasms, thank you very much-  
Kat couldn't help but laugh and then she exclaimed- You're cute when you're frustrated- Adena rolled her eyes again and just laid down, as far away as possible from Kat, trying to ignore her piercing gaze.  
-Can I at least spoon you?- Kat tried, biting back a smile  
\- Absolutely no- Adena was quick to answer.  
Kat chuckled, gave a little spank to Adena's ass and said - Goodnight baby, I love you-  
-I don't-  
Well...at least she had fun!

~~~  
It was 7am when Kat slowly opened her eyes, the dim light of the sun peeking from her window.  
She looked over to the other side of the bed where Adena was sleeping; she was laying on her back, right arm draped across her stomach while her left one was placed over her head. Her dark, messy hair was spread all over the pillow and her mouth was half-opened. Kat stared at her chest, going up and down with every light breath she took and then her eyes started wandering over her body. The t-shirt she was wearing was way too big for her petite body, showing just the right amount of skin for Kat's mind to go back to the events of the night before.  
Now that she had gotten her revenge, she started thinking about how she could make up for the little game she had put Adena through last night. She laid her hand on Adena's stomach, careful not to wake her up, not yet at least; then she propped herself on her right arm and leaned over to leave feather-like kisses on Adena's jaw, slowly moving down her neck. Adena moved a little and Kat smiled at fact that, despite her lover being asleep, her body would still react under her touch. Her shirt had ridden up and now her whole stomach was exposed. Kat bit her lip at the view and eventually she gave in to the temptation of kissing her there. She lowered her body until her face was above her belly button and then she began kissing her up to her sternum and down to the seam of her panties, teasing the skin on her hip bone, something she knew drove Adena crazy. Her reaction was quick to come, Adena started squirming without actually waking up, releasing a low moan which encouraged Kat to move even lower. She positioned herself between Adena's legs and she started caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh, moving her fingers up to her groin and then kissing her there. She dragged her tongue up and down her thigh and she was relishing in Adena's soft skin when she heard a soft "Oh fuck" escape from Adena's lips. She looked up to see her girlfriend's eyes slightly opened and already dark with lust. A smirk appeared on Kat's face when she answered "Good morning babygirl". Adena smiled and then she rolled her eyes "What do you think you're doing? I'm still mad at you", she said, struggling not to crack a smile. Kat noticed, so she placed an open mouth kiss over Adena's panties, making her intake a sharp breath, then she crawled up to Adena's ear and whispered "Oh really? Do you want me to stop, then?"; Her tone was so flirtatious that Adena couldn't help but bite her lip and say "Alright...maybe you could do something to redeem yourself...and then I will decide whether or not you deserve to be forgiven" "Okay, you've already talked enough"  
Kat said, quickly regaining her position between Adena's legs. She looped her fingers between Adena's skin and the elastic band of her panties, then she grasped the lace between her teeth and she proceeded to slowly drag her underwear down her legs maintaining eye contact with Adena, who was looking down at her basically drooling.  
Kat didn't waste time and immediately attacked Adena's center, burying her face in her pussy, giving long, hard strokes to Adena's slit, already glistening in wetness. The feeling of Kat's tongue getting her all worked up made Adena arch her back and sink her head into the pillow, in a desperate attempt to stifle her moans.  
Kat stopped for a second "Don't hold back babygirl, I wanna hear how much you deserve this", she exclaimed, and then she entered her with a finger, moving it painfully slow. At this point Adena was on the verge of her climax so Kat entered her with a second finger and quickened the pace, going in and out of her and occasionally curling her fingers inside of her to stimulate her g-spot. Adena was now a moaning mess, her hand wandering across the bed, squeezing the sheets and holding onto the headboard, unable to contain her pleasure.  
"Come on, love, come for me, come all over my fingers!" And that was more than enough for Adena to go completely rigid, back arched in a perfect bow, screaming Kat's name among other expletives.  
Kat waited for her to even her breathing and come down from her high but she was not even close to being done with her.  
"Fuck Kat... I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow!" Adena said, with a light chuckle and Kat replied "Baby you won't be able to walk straight for a week when I'm done with you" Adena looked Kat directly into her eyes, full of desire and passion and suddenly she felt her back on her cunt, this time focusing on her clit, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around it. She immediately tangled her fingers in Kat's hair, pulling a little and making Kat moan, therefore sending vibrations all through her body which only enhanced the amazing sensation Kat was making her feel. Kat moved her hands up to squeeze Adena's breasts and she rolled her nipples between her fingers, eliciting a desperate whimper from her girlfriend. Adena was so sensitive that, as soon as Kat started flicking her tongue on her clit, she couldn't help but scream and push Kat's head impossibly close to her center. "Just like that Kat, right there...oh fuck yes, right on my clit!" That's everything she was able to say, grinding her hips on Kat's warm tongue. Kat moved her tongue from her clit to her center and started licking there, savoring all the wetness that she had caused and rubbing tight circles on Adena's clit, and as soon as she heard her scream dirty words in Farsi, she knew that was the right choice. There was something in Adena's thick Persian accent, how sultry and velvety it sounded, that drove Kat crazy and that's what pushed her to go deeper, to really taste every single drop of Adena's cum, now dripping down her chin while she came hard and fast on her tongue.  
Kat took her time cleaning Adena's pussy, delicately licking around it in a teasing way that made Adena's legs shudder and quiver around her head; then she wiped away what was left on her lips and moved up to kiss an exhausted Adena, still lost in the haze of Kat's great skills.  
She left a kiss on her lips, then on her cheek and down to her jawline when Adena cupped her face and brought her back to her swollen lips. They indulged in a deep, languid kiss, Adena tasting herself as Kat swirled her tongue around her's, moaning as Kat's hand wrapped around her neck and slightly tightened the clench, cause boy did she liked it when her girlfriend took control over her.  
They eventually broke the kiss to come up for air and that's when their eyes met and Kat asked " So...am I forgiven?" A coy smile now playing on her lips. "You have definitely earned my forgiveness" Adena said while sliding her finger up and down Kat's neck. "You literally fucked my brain out and right now all I know is that, if this is your punishment, then I should tease you at work more often" Adena said again, this time in a lower tone, her voice dripping in sultriness. Kat bit at her lip and tried not to lose her composure "Apparently you haven't learned your lesson...get on all fours"  
And Adena was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Kadena's fandom has been dry for a hot minute but I have great expectations for next week's episode, I honestly think we might get a kiss!  
> I love how they are portraying their friendship (except for biphobic Adena, that wasn't cool tbt writers), especially because we have never had the occasion to see them as friends and I think it's really important for them to build something before throwing themselves in a relationship. What do you think about season 4 Kadena?  
> Let me know and thank you for reading my story ❤️


End file.
